oroncampaignsettingfandomcom-20200214-history
Godsward
Godsward is a realm of men spanning most of central and western Clador. It is a land of honour and law, where even war is ritualized and regulated. Here noble houses clash against one another in a bid to win prestige and fortune and constantly scheme of new ways to expand their influence and power. The people of Godsward are divided into five states: The Holy Empire of Sol Invictus, The Sovereign Nation of Sin, The Middle Kingdom of Halifax, the great plains of Levon and the estranged mountain kingdom of Loftus. Each of these states believe themselves to be divinely gifted, and thus, superior to each other. Nevertheless, a tentative treaty between these states exists, keeping the peace under the watchful eye of Libra, the Goddess of Law. Noble Houses of Godsward House Snowbourne (Hal) Motto: “We Remain” House emblem/colour: Owl, Teal Domains: Defense, Home The most powerful house in the Middle Kingdom, it has political roots not only in its home country, but in Sin and Sol Invictus as well. They preside over the city of Snowbourne, which was named so in the House’s honour. It is often called the jewel of Halifax, built like a rock to stand against any invasion. Every building is fortified with cemented and nailed granite and broad stone walls circle the city, making it a veritable fortress. House Margrave (Sol) Motto: “The sky’s the limit” House emblem/colour: Dragon, Tan Domains: Air, Law House Margrave take residence in Validus, the capitol city of Sol Invictus. This modest city is extremely crowded. It is mainly constructed of stone. It is defended by a formidable army and its most noteworthy feature is the huge marble temple of Sol Invictus, from which the Grand Praetor rules the land. House Zeromus (Sol) Motto: “Towards the star-lit sky” House emblem/colour: Sapling, indigo and silver Domains: Plants, Darkness The city of Astrum is ruled by House Zeromus. It is a huge, well-populated city built predominantly of stone and defended by a deep and treacherous moat. It is well known for its remarkably beautiful women. Most of its revenue comes from textiles. House Felkin (Sin) Motto: “All gold gleams the same” House emblem/colour: Fish skeleton, black and navy blue. Domains: Devil, Water Controlling most of Sin’s trade and waterways from the city of Hydrus, House Felkin is and always has been Sin’s link to its infernal business partners. The god Hundur finds many worshippers here. This large, sprawling city beside a river is best known as the birthplace of a notorious tyrant. The majority of its inhabitants are involved in trade, and it is considered noteworthy for its ruinous tax rate. House Anathema (Sin) Motto: “Blood conquers all” House emblem/colour: Badger, Bronze Domains: Honour, Family House Anathema are charged with the protection of the city Invalesc. House Anathema insist that they are the true heirs to the first human empire. Aulsfare is often worshipped here. Invalesc is a huge, curiously empty city on a major trade route. It is best known as the site of the Siege of Invalesc, where the city and its inhabitants were almost completely wiped out by the forces of House Zeromus. Though the city has been rebuilt, the population has not. The majority of its inhabitants are involved in leather goods. In an effort to revitalize the economy, house Anathema has brought in a number of non-human races such as Syrictae and Goblins, leading to a colourful foreign quarter. House Grendel '''(Lof) '''Motto: “Through dragon’s flame and mountain’s bane” House emblem/colour: Griffon, Dark Red Domains: Weather, Ash The twin cities of Ignis and Lapis are ruled and guarded by House Grendel in a constant battle against the dragons and trolls of the mountains. These small, clustered cities on the fringes of civilization are best known as a bastion of neutrality. The majority of its inhabitants are involved in mining, and it is considered noteworthy for its unique architecture. House Vayne (Lev) Motto: “Into the future” House emblem/colour: A man, pale brown Domains: Artifice, Water Veredus… This moderate-sized, prosperous city in the heart of the kingdom is best known as a haven for the arts. The majority of its inhabitants are involved in trade, and it is considered noteworthy for its beautiful central square which was designed by a local wizard, Vergil Apollinius, who is now head librarian and master of the Black University. House Vitalis (Lev) Motto: “Death is an illusion” House emblem/colour: Pearlescent white Domains: Resurrection, Nightmare House Vitalis is known as the house of the Living Martyr, holding power over the city of Exanimus in Levon. Resurrection, Nightmare. They are best known for turning away the full might of the armies of the God-King Salvius Drusus Sin in the Battle of the Auroch Plains, a feat which has earned them the respect and admiration of not only their peers, but of the God-King as well. House Aenus (Lev) Motto: “Strength in Soul and Body” House emblem/colour: Pearlescent white Domains: Animal, Ice The city of Pyropus was once run by House Aenus. House Aenus has since disappeared into obscurity, following their crushing defeat at the hands of House Anathema. While their forces were spread thin, House Zeromus dealt a pre-emptive strike to Anathema in what would begin the Twilight Wars. Following Anathema’s defeat and withdrawal of outward-bound forces, Pyropus has been left a ghost town, and is now inhabited by wild and savage forces. Bugbears, Gargoyles, Harpies, Trolls and Evil Fey. The Overseers A confederate of representatives from each kingdom, the Overseers organize and regulate warfare in Godsward. They are sponsored by the church of Kleitos and Libra, whose clergy are often responsible for overseeing battles.